makayla_uwu_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dlovi
Dlovi is a hybrid of the blood demon and spider demon species, also taking the place of her mother as Ruler of the Underworld after her passing when Dlovi was young. Her father’s whereabouts are unknown and she had been raised by the Lust demon Ylevol. Appearance Dlovi has gray skin, tattered with red circles on her limbs, a common mark on blood demons. She possesses four arms and has one sharp black horn while the other is striped black and red. Dlovi has predominantly white hair, possessing red stripes of color. Her eyes are just as unusual, gray with lighter gray swirls in them. Dlovi regularly wears a black tattered cape, the sides connected with a jewel imitating the marks on Dlovi’s arms. She wears a red pink striped tube top and a purple skirt with spider webs decorating it and black below the knee heel boots. Personality Dlovi is hyper, demanding, mischievous, and somewhat egotistical. Background Not written as of yet. Relationships Aya Aya is one of Dlovi’s underling. Dlovi is obsessed with Aya, proposing to her almost daily, this persistence of hers often makes Aya uncomfortable. When bored, she often has Aya duel with another underling (at first it was Niav but he liked getting beaten to a pulp so now it’s anyone but him), mainly so can check out Aya while she fights. Niav Niav is one of Dlovi’s underling. Even so, Niav and Dlovi are not on good terms due to Niav’s pervertedness and touching on Aya. When ever Niav happens to do something she doesn’t like in front of her, she sprays him with water. Doolb Doolb is one of Dlovi’s underlings. Instead of serving her directly, he has the job of soul collecting in the human world, convincing others to sell their soul for something of equal value. Dlovi thinks of Doolb as dumb and has tried to burn his shirts multiple times before. They are siblings but it isn’t well known or obvious. Ylevol Dlovi and Ylevol are quite close, Ylevol could be considered a mother-figure to Dlovi. When Dlovi wants to ramble about love or anything else, Ylevol is her first choice. The same goes for Ylevol viceversa. Sea Dlovi isn't fond of Sea and thinks of her as a bad influence to Aya. Sea doesn't care much for Dlovi but has made remarks on many occasions saying how she wished she had 4 arms so she "quadruple" wield. Akino Dlovi and Akino were assumed to be close at the beginning of Hidden Fear Revealed Desire but that bond is assumed to be broken after the writing. They don’t interact much anymore. Trivia * Dlovi only has 4 arms as a result of not being a purebred spider demon. * The red circles Dlovi was born with on her skin are on almost every blood demon, representing blood splatters. Quotes * “Hey, Aya, look! I have a weapon like you, aren’t I cool? Aya, look, hey hey~“ * “You know... those eyes of yours.. they’re beautiful but cruel. I can’t help but feel judged constantly by them, that icy glare of yours even someone as powerful me can not stand. How about I get rid of them?” Gallery Ayaanddlovi.png Water.png Badinfluence .png Meme.png Blood.png Before.png What happened.png Love.png __NOEDITSECTION__